Year of the Spark: September 15
by Sparky Army
Summary: Regret. That was the one word that Elizabeth Weir was the most familiar with, and now more than ever. Year of the Spark Cont...


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Author's note (BlueSkys91): Ok so I was stuck for a fic this week so a very good friend of my and newly converted Sparky shipper told me i could post this! It's totally hers and I am very proud of her for this is her first Sparkly fic. She doesn't have a fanfiction accout cause she thinks she sucks so please maybe with enough encouragement she'll get one! Rated T just cause I wasn't sure what this fell under lol!

Skys:)

* * *

**_As For Grace Abundant_**

**_By Chris_**

Regret. That was the one word that Elizabeth Weir was the most familiar with, and now more than ever. She threw her body forward once again in a futile attempt to release herself from the chains that bound her to her prison cell wall. Another hopeless cry ripped from her throat as she watched John Sheppard's life be shredded from him piece by piece from a Wraith. She tried to cry to match her strangled screams, but no tears would come.

The Wraith threw his head back in pleasure as he sucked the last bit of life from John. As he fell to the ground, somehow his eyes connected with hers, and the lifeless look she saw in them scared the hell out of her. Then everything went to slow motion. She thought back to every touch she and John had ever shared. Not many, she thought in grim despair. Most of them were their hands accidentally touching, which still sent electricity down her spine, and she thought of each firm embrace after near death experiences.

Then she thought of the cruel and meaningless kiss they shared when they were taken over by two aliens out to kill each other. They hadn't cheated death this time, at least not John. And sooner or later, not her either. She wanted to die. She wanted to stop the pain that was coursing through her veins. Everything suddenly rushed back into motion as her chains where unlocked and a Genni grabbed her arm roughly and practically threw her into the chair where John had just suffered his painful death.

"Now maybe you have some sense Doctor Weir. Tell us where Atlantis is located." He said running a finger a long her chin. She looked to her right as another Genni Wraith test subject was brought in bound with shackles. Her head then snapped back to the man in front of her,

"I would rather die!" She sneered through clenched teeth.

"Very well. That can be arranged." He said as he clasped his hands behind his back, turned around and nodded to the man holding the Wraith. He let the Wraith go and stood it in front of me. It raised its hand and it came crashing down onto my chest. The breath was sucked from my lungs as he let out an evil hiss. Everything went into slow motion again. Every childhood memory and every memory of Atlantis played in my mind. And I said the one phrase that I had never admitted in I life. I love you, John. Then I thought I heard gunshots. They were at first faint, but then they became louder as I snapped back into reality. Major Lorne and his team burst through the prison doors. They took the guards by surprise and shot all of the Genni, but before I saw what else happened, my vision went fuzzy and everything turned black.

_..._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._She snapped her eyes open as she heard the persistent but somehow comforting sound of the heart monitor. I'm alive! Her heart leapt at the thought. Then she almost immediately went from joy to horror. But John isn't.

"Well, it's about time you woke up! Tell me, were you planning on hibernating?" She smiled. Carson.

"You know me with sleep, Carson." He chuckled.

"That's my girl."

"How long was I out?"

"Fifteen hours love."

"Wow."

"Yes. Now you need more rest. Can I get you anything?"

"Water, and lots of pain medication."

"Coming right up." He said in his charming Scottish accent. She sighed. It was good to be home. Then she turned her head to the right. John! In the bed next to her was John Sheppard! She tried to get out of bed, she needed to hold him, and tell him everything! But as soon as she stood, she fell. Her legs felt like the bones in her legs were gone. Carson came running in, scooped her up in his arms and placed her back in bed.

"What were you thinking Elizabeth? You're not strong enough to walk yet!"

"John." His name an almost silent moan on her lips.

"I forgot to tell you love, he's alive. Not well, but alive."

Tears came then, and they didn't stop.

"Wh-what h-happened Carson?"

"I think Major Lorne can explain that better." Carson said as the man that saved her life walked through the doors. He walked over to Elizabeth's bed.

"Thank you Lorne." Elizabeth said softly.

"No thanks needed, Doctor Weir, I was just doing my job."

"I know, but still, thank you. You saved our lives." With that being said, Lorne blushed and looked at his feet. Elizabeth smiled. He never liked any attention on himself, and especially not a thank you for saving your life.

"I'm really glad to see you're feeling better." Evan said changing the subject.

"Yah." Oh no, he's not getting off that easily!

"What happened back there, Lorne?"

He sighed then began,

"Basically, we got there just in time. You were just about gone, and Sheppard was dead. We killed the Genni, but not the Wraith. We made a deal with them, that if they gave the life back to you two, we would set them free. They did, we got outta there and blew the place to hell.

That's another thing about Lorne. He never took the scenic route in telling a story, he took as many short-cuts as possible. Boy, I wish Rodney was like that sometimes.

I looked over at John. Even when he's in a coma he's unbearably handsome. His unruly black hair sticking up on all ends, and every other feature that defined Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard was just the way it had always been.

"Is he gunna be okay?" She asked Carson who had once again appeared at her bedside.

"I don't quite know, Elizabeth, but if I know John, like I do, he'll put up one bloody hell of a fight."

"I have no doubts about that." She said as Carson handed her a glass of water and pain medication. She took the pills and drained the glass, as Teyla Emmegan, Ronan Dex, and Rodney McKay walked into the infirmary. The first thing Rodney did was pull her into a crushing hug.

"Elizabeth, I was so worried! And you know me, I really don't worry about other people except myself."

"Yes Rodney. And as touching as your hug is, since I've never received one from you before, but I just got my life sucked out by a Wraith, then put back in, so this is quite uncomfortable."

He immediately pulled away with an embarrassed look on his face. Teyla then spoke up.

"It is indeed good to see you alive and well, Doctor Weir, we had been expecting the worst."

"Yah, but Monkey Butt over here saved our hides once again," Ronan said with a smirk on his face. When Rodney finally figured out who Ronan was talking about, he took offense,

"Hey! What have I ever done to you?"

"You called me a caveman."

"Yah, when I was high on Morphine because I had an arrow in my ass! And besides, that was much better than calling you monkey butt!"

"Well, I had to find something new because Meredith doesn't seem to bother you anymore."

"Well, you kind of get used to it when that's what everyone calls you."

Elizabeth started to laugh.

"What?" McKay whined.

"Nothing, Rodney, it's just good to be home."

...

"_NO!" Elizabeth screamed as John fell to the floor. Not again, she thought in despair, please just let this be a dream! _

_Tears fell down her cheek as she whispered, "I love you, John,". Then all of the sudden the room went completely black and the only thing she could see was a Wraith hand begin to come crashing down onto her, but before it reached her chest, she abruptly awakened._

She was crying. She couldn't help it, it just seemed so real, like she was going through it all over again. Then, she jumped when she felt a finger wipe the tears off her face. She snapped her head to the side and saw green eyes stare into hers.

"Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry."

"John." His name a silent whisper, as she as she ran a shaky hand along his cheek.

One week later:

"Get a hold of yourself Sheppard! This is Elizabeth we're talking about! Why the hell are you nervous!? Because you're head over heels in love with her, that's why!" He chided himself. "Ok, you can do this John, walk in there and tell her what you heard her say. On the count of one, two, thr…" The door suddenly opened.

"John!" Elizabeth said surprised.

"Elizabeth…Um….Hi!"

"Hi. I heard someone talking outside my door, I came to see who it was."

"Yah, that was me. I have a nasty habit of talking to myself."

"It's ok, we all do. Did you want to come in?"

"Yah, I, um, need to talk to you."

"Ok." She said as she stepped way from the door, as he walked in.

"Nice room you got here."

"John, you know what my room looks like, you've been her before." Elizabeth whined.

"What? I'm jut complimenting you on the….Tidiness."

She crossed her arms and looked at him unbelievingly.

"Not buying it, eh?"

"No." She said as she sat down on the bed, and patted the spot next to her, "So, you obviously didn't come here to tell me my room was clean, so what is it?"

"Well. Truth be told, when we were in the infirmary last week, and you were having that nightmare, um, well, you said something in your sleep."

"Like what?"

"THE sentence."

"What?"

"You know, THE sentence."

"No I don't know.

"Like, the most important sentence in the world."

"John, I'm not following you."

"You're gunna make me do this the hard way, aren't you?"

She raised an eyebrow. What could she have possible said to make John this uncomfortable?

He took a deep breath, let it out, then said, "You said that you loved me."

Elizabeth's face went completely ashen as her hand slapped over her mouth like she had just said it,

"John, I am so sorry, when I watched you die again in my sleep, it jut felt like the right thing to say, and I'm so sorry I said it out loud, and…"

"Did you mean it?

"Wh..What?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

She didn't know what to do. She tried to say yes, but she had lost her voice. So, she said it in the most intimate way. She leaned in and caught his lips in a searing kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back and said,

"Every word of it."

John searched her eyes for a second, then leaned in, laced his fingers through her hair and kissed her back. What seemed like hours later, they pulled apart, gasping for air. He put his forehead against hers and said,

"Elizabeth."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

THE END!!

Authors notes: Holy Hannah. I can't believe it's finished. I mean, this is the first story I have finished in a very long time! Like a year or more! Yikes! I'm really proud of it! Yayness!


End file.
